


Elder Heir

by Nijio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Magic, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijio/pseuds/Nijio
Summary: The beginning of the most magical of journeys. A fifth-year student Victor Inkwell is an excellent student at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but his classmates are not so fond of his skills.





	Elder Heir

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction work, which is by no means an excuse of poor writing but I feel a disclaimer is in order. Thank you for reading <3

 

A new year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry couldn’t have come at a better time. For now, a fifth-year student Victor Inkwell summer was like a very long Monday – boring and tiring. This was the second time he’s spent Summer with his uncle Marcus at his residence in Eastern Europe, where he was allowed to practice at least some magic. But with a bit of patience summer ended and Victor found himself once again in the Great Hall of the castle. Headmistress McGonagall welcomed them back and introduced the first-years to the sorting process. To everyone’s surprise Ravenclaw received most new students, eight to be precise, while only three were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hufflepuff was glad for the six members they welcomed with a hug and a smile, as usual for Hufflepuffs.

After the sorting ceremony Victor joined in welcoming the new students. At times he wished to have been born ten years earlier to experience the Slytherin of old, one that would welcome members with a glaring stare instead of a handshake and a wish of good luck. But it was not to be, Slytherin, and the other three houses as well, underwent many changes after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. No longer Slytherin was one for the evil, the cunning and scheming. It embodied the true nature of Salazar Slytherin. Before his obsession with blood-purity he was a scholar who valued those, who seek results with little emotional attachment. Even then they were looked upon as the deatheaters, the evil ones – a label Victor enjoyed at times.

After the feast ended together with the rest Victor found his way back to one of his favourite places – his bed. He missed the soft cushions, the calming light of a candle on his nightstand. A week of social activities went by in a blur and the students of Hogwarts were back in class. Finally came Victor’s day, the one he waited for, for many long years. The Studies of Occult available and mandatory for all students from year five until their graduation. Unlike the Defense against the Dark Arts, which teaches students in the first four years how to tackle and recognize evil magic, Studies of Occult seek to show students how to fight. The lessons were written into law in the Wizarding War Prevention Act just two years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

Their professor Janus Siren entered the classroom noticed only by Victor, who sat quietly in his place.

“I see you are all having a lot of fun,” he said in his now famously deep voice. The chatter stopped almost immediately. “Very good. This may be your first lesson of Studies of the Occult but remember that it is no more than a more practical approach to the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Usage of dark magic outside of these lessons is forbidden and would mean you immediate expulsion,” Siren began his introductory speech. After only a couple of sentences he began walking around the large classroom, playing with his golden hair.

“Who do you think will win?” Victor overheard a whisper from behind him. He resisted the urge to turn around to see who it was but recalled two Gryffindors sitting behind him.

“Totally us. Snakes have no chance,” the other student replied giggling.

“I see this class a joke to some students,” said professor Siren stopping in his tracks. “Now I understand, you are excited. They all are. Gryffindor and Slytherin, in the next couple of hours I want you to engage in magical duels. The winner house will receive one hundred and fifty points.” Whispers now filled up the room, but professor Siren paid them no mind. He pulled out his wand and the classroom transformed. Not a small stage, just enough for two wizards to duel in. “Now there is twenty of you here. First I want you to make pairs, the winners will duel each other until one house is eliminated. If either house has a more people fights up to five against one are allowed!” Even louder chatter erupted.

“Hi,” Victor heard a soft voice of Dermina Harness. “Wanna partner?” she whispered her question.

“Yes of course!” Victor replied in a smile. He knew that eliminating her would be a piece of cake and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was glad nobody could harm her, after all he knew his own classmates.

“Inkwell and Harness go on first, I wanted to see you for some time,” said professor Siren. The two entered the square rink. “Try not to break things here too much. Begin!”

“Let’s go,” Victor whispered for himself. Dermina began by casting several spells trying to disarm him, but Victor was able to negate them easily. “Petrificus Totalus,” said Victor and Dermina froze and fell to the ground.

“I believe the victor is Victor,” the professor laughed. The next couple of fights were all won by Gryffindor only Victor and Liam, a muscular tank of a man, were left victorious.

“Gryffindor, do you wish to fight as a team?” Siren asked, but the Gryffindors refused. Against Liam stood Larry, a muggle-born who defeated him with only three swings of his barren wooden wand. Victor’s opponent was Thomas, a quiet student who he barely noticed before. The fight began and Thomas proved to be far more skilled of an opponent than Victor initially thought.

“Bombarda!” yelled Victor destroyed the ceiling above him. With debris now falling down he was able to disarm him with ease.

“Boo!” a voice broke through the silence. “Cheater!” Voices of Gryffindor were now booing him while his fellow Slytherins nodded, proud of their classmate.

“Silence!” yelled professor Siren. With a flip of his wand he fixed the ceiling. “What Mr. Inkwell did would have constituted a breach of rules of a standard duel, however these are no ordinary duels. Final fight is between Mr. Inkwell and up to five of Gryffindor.” Immediately the Gryffindors began arguing who should take Victor on and shortly five students stood before him.

“Cowards!” screamed a couple of voices from the Slytherin lines. Victor and his opponents ignored the yelling and prepared to fight. He knew there was no winning five on one, unless…

_“Protego Diabolica!”_ he yelled and suddenly a circle of blue flame formed around him. Any spell his opponents sent on him was eaten by the smoldering azure fire. He felt the golden handle of his ebony

wand heat up, but he didn’t let go, pushing the fire against his opponents until they were out of the rink. “Draconifors,” he said, and the fire began to take on the shape of a dragon.

“Enough,” said professor Siren. Victor let go of the flame evaporating the small blue dragon instantly. “I believe the winner is Slytherin House!” he announced.

“But professor! That’s not fair,” argued one of the Gryffindors.

“My, my Ms. Esnari. Life is not fair. If this was fight to the death Mr. Inkwell would have won and nobody would care whether it was fair or not. There was five of you and you were unable to break through. FIVE! There is no excuse for this, even a spell as powerful as protego diabolica can be broken with defensive charms and spells. Separating the fire into smaller pieces using ordinary protego would make it far harder to control. Slytherin gets one hundred and fifty points, as promised. Gryffindor gets fifty points redacted for the shame you showed here.”

“Thank you, professor,” said Victor.

“You’re dismissed.” He stormed out of the room, followed by Slytherins celebrating Victor and his victory.

That evening Victor went out on a midnight stroll through the castle. As a fifth-year he was now allowed to walk around. On his way to the courtyard he met a number of elfs carrying heavy boxes filled with potion ingredients.

The courtyard was beautifully lit up by the moon’s silver light. But the serenity of the moment was quickly broken. “Stupefy!” several voices yelled out in unison. Suddenly Victor was lying on the ground, unable to move.

“Can’t defend yourself huh?” above him towered one of the Gryffindor students he fought. “Let me see,” he said and grabbed Victor’s wand. “Look, it’s golden!” They all laughed. “What a pure-blood with a golden wand.” Using the strength of his muscles he tried to snap the wand in half.

“Please no,” Victor whispered.

“Say it again,” the Gryffindor knelt beside him. “I want to hear it.”

“Please, don’t break it.”

“Oh. So, I shouldn’t do this?” he asked snapping Victor’s wand in half. A puff of smoke came out. They all started laughing and happily began kicking Victor and casting various spells at him. Until a trigger in his mind snapped. With only a movement of his hand he cast a wind that blew that all away. He damned scribbling comics during wandless magic classes.

Suddenly the light of the moon concentrated on a spot before him. In a split second the light turned dark, black almost. Even a muggle could feel the evil of such power. And then before him hovered a wand with a distinct look and fell, resonating with immense evil. A wand of an elder tree.


End file.
